


Reservations Be Damned

by gildedmagnolia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Harry's Birthday, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedmagnolia/pseuds/gildedmagnolia
Summary: When she and her husband find themselves alone and with a few minutes to spare before dinner, Hermione does what she does best: she creates a plan and executes it with precision. But not even her most well-laid plans can stand up to Harry Potter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Writing Fest - Harry's 40th Birthday





	Reservations Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I’ve finally decided to dabble in smut, so thanks for taking this ride with me! Written in part for the HMS Harmony Discord Writing Fest (Harry's 40th Birthday). Thanks to all the wonderful mods for organizing it! Also, thank you so much to Bunnies, Untold Harmony, Avaxius, and StruggleMuggle for providing the beta work on this. I never would have had the confidence to share this without their valuable input. 
> 
> And last but not least: Happy 40th, Harry!

Reservations Be Damned 

She was bent at the waist, digging through the mountain of shoe boxes on her closet floor when she heard him stop in the doorway behind her. He lingered as she continued to search through her collection of high heels. They were going to be late to his birthday dinner with their friends if she didn’t find those stupid shoes quickly. 

“That dress makes your arse look fantastic,” Harry said, his gravelly voice slicing through the silence. The desire in his tone was obvious.

Hermione grabbed a box from the bottom of the pile and carefully extricated it. When she turned to face him, his eyes were several shades darker than normal, closer to black than green. He leaned lithely against the door frame and studied her hungrily, like a predator stalking its prey. The thought sent a thrill down her spine. A plan quickly formed in her brain. Thank God Molly and Arthur had the kids tonight. They should have just enough time… 

“Thanks, birthday boy,” she purred. She allowed her body to _just_ graze him as she sashayed past, and she smirked at his accompanying hiss.

Hermione placed the shoe box on top of the dresser and removed the gold pumps, bending over again to slip them on. She could feel him still right behind her, watching. Perfect. 

She straightened, and before she could turn, Harry grabbed her hips and tugged her back against him. She could feel the length of him hardening against her arse, and she leaned back into him. His lips brushed the shell of her ear as he whispered, “You’re such a tease.”

“Really?” she asked with a knowing smile. “That seems such a terrible thing to call your wife.”

His mouth dropped to her neck, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses in its wake. “I have to disagree. My lovely wife is torturing me. She’s wearing a dress that makes her arse look utterly delectable,” he said as his hands slid down to give her arse a hard squeeze. “And the fact that we both know I can’t have her _this very second_ —” his mouth moved back up to her ear, his tongue slowly tracing its sensitive edge ”—frustrates me to no end. So I think the word tease,” he concluded huskily, his hands skimming the length of her torso before coming to firmly cup her breasts, “is _totally_ appropriate.”

Hermione felt herself pant for breath. This was not how she’d planned it, but she could make it work. “I see,” she replied, her voice light and breathy. “What a terrible thing for her to do, especially on your birthday.”

“I’m glad you agree,” he murmured. He pushed her hair aside to suck gently at the pulse point on the other side of her throat, just the way she liked. Fire sparked deliciously in her belly, and she immediately needed more of him.

When he pulled away, Hermione spun around in his arms. She reached a hand between them and ran her fingertips along the growing bulge in her husband’s trousers. “My, my,” she tsked. “We can’t have you going out in this state, now can we?”

She loved the confusion on his face as she dropped to her knees and unbuckled his belt. 

“Hermione, do we really have time for this?” he asked. His strained voice even managed to sound ever-so-slightly reluctant.

“Shh,” she murmured as she freed his erection from his boxers. “Don’t worry about that. Just let me take care of you.”

With that, she took him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, giving special attention to the places she knew made him want to scream. A shudder rippled through him, and the look of sheer pleasure on his face made her feel powerful beyond measure, even as wetness began to pool in her own core. 

Changing tack, she quickly licked him from base to tip along the vein that ran the underside of his shaft. Harry groaned and buried his hands in her hair. Her curls would be completely unmanageable after this, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Carefully, she took one of his balls between her wet lips, sucking lightly as she traced circles around it with her tongue. 

“Shit!” he yelped as he tugged possessively at her waves, hard enough to make her moan obscenely. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to find some kind of friction. 

Hermione began bobbing up and down on his now rock-hard cock, cradling him on her tongue as she took him deeper and deeper into her hot, wet mouth. Finally she felt the tip of Harry’s cock hit the back of her throat. Despite the overwhelming urge to gag, she hollowed her cheeks and slowly pulled him from her mouth, releasing him with a loud pop.

“ _Hermione_!” Harry cried, his head thrown back in ecstasy. “God, your mouth is so fucking perfect.”

Hermione braced her hands on his thighs and resumed her feverish movements, up and down, up and down, loving the way his cock filled her mouth completely as she continued to push him to the back of her throat. It was exactly how she’d planned it, down to the delicious noises and moans that slipped from Harry’s lips.

What she hadn’t counted on was being so turned on herself. Her nipples felt as hard as ice as they rubbed painfully against her dress. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her knickers were soaked through, completely ruined. It was so terribly good that she couldn’t stand it any longer. Still bobbing away on his cock, Hermione tugged her dress up to her hips and slipped a finger into her underwear, using a finger to rapidly circle her clit. 

Harry’s grip on her hair tightened, and he let out a wild moan. “God, that is so fucking hot. Keep touching yourself, just like that.”

She rubbed herself harder, whimpering around his cock, and Harry groaned loudly at the vibrations. She hollowed her cheeks again, and the pressure on his cock doubled as it slid rapidly in and out of her mouth.

“Almost there,” he growled. “Don’t stop, don’t—God, _Hermione_!” 

Hermione felt him explode in her mouth, and she swallowed it greedily, never breaking eye contact. When he was finished, she released him with a pop and a slight feeling of loss. 

As Harry began magically setting himself to rights, Hermione got to her feet and checked the clock by the bed. That had taken longer than she’d anticipated, but it was _so_ worth it.

“Happy fortieth birthday, sweetheart,” she said, kissing him softly on the cheek. “I love you so much.”

He cupped her cheek in his hand, and she could see the desire still burning in his eyes, threatening to overtake them again. “I love you, too. More than you’ll ever know.”

Against her better judgment Hermione stepped away from him. She had to stick to her plan. “So I figure if we leave in the next few minutes we can still make it,” she said as she smoothed a hand over her wild hair. “I just need to—”

Before she could finish the thought, Harry had lifted her into his arms and tossed her onto the bed, her arse planted at the very edge. 

“Harry James Potter!” she cried, struggling to sit up. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” he asked as he crawled between her parted knees and ran his nose along her inner thigh. 

“We- we don’t have time for this. We have reservations,” she argued even as a new wave of moisture flooded her core. “Besides, it’s _your_ birthday, not mine.”

Harry pushed her dress up to her waist and started nibbling at her hips. “Exactly. It’s _my_ birthday, and I should be allowed to do what I want, reservations be damned.” 

Then he wandlessly Vanished her knickers.

Hermione huffed. “Hey! I really liked those.”

“I’ll buy you a new set,” he muttered. 

Then Harry’s mouth descended on her, and all rational thought flew out the window. 

_Reservations be damned,_ Hermione mentally agreed _._

* * *

Harry and Hermione Potter stepped through the fireplace into the lobby of La Rose Transfigurée, hand in hand and twenty minutes late for their dinner reservation. 

Ginny was the first to spot them, her eye drawn to Hermione’s wild curls, barely contained in a half-arsed updo. She rolled her eyes at her old friends and then leaned over to nudge her brother. 

“You owe me ten Galleons.”

Ron looked at the couple, mouth agape. “You can’t know that. There’s no way to know they’re late because they were having sex,” he half-whispered. “They’re forty, for Merlin’s sake. They have to have slowed down by now.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “Do you remember Hermione’s last birthday, when we showed up unannounced to bring them to that surprise party and walked in on them?”

“Yeah, that was fun,” Ron said with a laugh. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Hermione turn that red.”

“Uh, huh. Do you remember Hermione’s hair?”

Ron looked at Hermione again, paled, then reached for his wallet.


End file.
